monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-990
SCP-990 is generally a human male dressed in a Cold War era business suit, who appears to Foundation personnel through dreams. Thus far no Foundation personnel have encountered SCP-990 in the real world; if he corresponds to an actual human being, we have yet to find him. Presently there have been no reports of SCP-990 appearing to non-Foundation personnel. SCP-990 has been appearing to Foundation personnel since EXPUNGED. The phenomenon did not officially receive SCP classification until the aftermath of event-990-07. Since Event-990-07, SCP-990 has appeared to many Foundation personnel and made similar threats. As of yet no situation on the scale of Event-990-07's has occurred; however, SCP-990 has successfully predicted the deaths of Doctors ████, ██████, and ████, as well as the destruction of Watch Station Epsilon-38, and EXPUNGED. Any threat made by SCP-990 should be reported to Foundation authorities, regardless of its severity. It is possible SCP-990 has concessions with/is a SCP group of interest known as Nobody. Event-990-07 Agent ██████ failed to report for duty at his assigned time. He was instead found in his quarters, asleep. Subject had been asleep for roughly eighteen (18) hours and all subsequent attempts to wake him were unsuccessful. Subject was transported to medical bay. After over 40 hours of sleep, Subject awakened in a highly agitated state. Subject reportedly ran through the facility yelling loudly about "the end of the world." Even after being heavily sedated, all of his bodily functions remained in a dangerously accelerated state: increased heart rate, high blood pressure, etc. Subject described a man matching the regular appearance of SCP-990. According to Dr. ██████████'s report, Agent described with great detail a series of events that would lead to several tactical nuclear missiles being launched into mid-Europe and eastern Asia, ultimately resulting in the extermination of nearly 98% of the human race and the total collapse of human society. Agent claimed that the information had been outlined to him by SCP-990 while he was trapped within his dream. Mobile Task Force ██-█ was dispatched to eliminate the initial threat that would begin the chain of events. MTF ██-█ was successful and the crisis was averted. Agent ██████, however, did not survive his ordeal and died of shock-like symptoms. Document 990-02: The following is an interview conducted between Dr. ██████████ and SCP-990. Although the interview was not recorded until Dr. ██████████ awoke, his memory has historically been highly accurate and reliable. Dr. ██████████: State your name. SCP-990: Are you trying to conduct an interview? Dr. ██████████: Yes. Is that all right? SCP-990: Sure, I'm game. Dr. ██████████: Please state your name. SCP-990: How about Tony? Dr. ██████████: Tony? Your name is Tony? SCP-990: I believe a person has the right to be called whatever they want to be called. Dr. ██████████: Very well then, Tony it is. SCP-990: Actually, I changed my mind. How about Richard? Dr. ██████████: That's fine with me. SCP-990: Richard it is. What's the next question? Dr. ██████████: Why do you threaten Foundation personnel? SCP-990: Threaten? Who's making threats? Dr. ██████████: You've predicted a number of unfortunate events involving the Foundation, including the end of the world. SCP-990: And has any harm actually come of it? Dr. ██████████: You murdered Agent ██████. SCP-990: a long pause Doctor, I believe you have the wrong impression about me. Dr. ██████████: How so? SCP-990: I'm not the bad guy here. Dr. ██████████: I wasn't aware that there was a "bad guy" involved. SCP-990: Oh, there is. Dr. ██████████: Who? SCP-990: long pause SCP ██████████. Dr. ██████████: There is no SCP with that designation, and there won't be for some time. SCP-990: Well of course not. She hasn't even been born yet, much less classified by your Foundation. Dr. ██████████: Is this another prediction? SCP-990: This is your wake-up call. At this point Dr. ██████████ was awakened by his alarm clock and proceeded to transcribe the interview. In Game In the game SCP Containment Breach SCP-990 appears on a random loading screen. Category:Internet creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:SCP Foundation Category:Articles in need of de-Wikification